


By The Book

by Filigranka



Category: Game of Sultans (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humor, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Study time!
Relationships: Ceren (Game of Sultans)/Osilda (Game of Sultans)/Felicia (Game of Sultans)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	By The Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Osilda’s moans turned into high-pitched wails, when Ceren’s tongue moved to her hipbone, away from her clitoris. Ceren’s sleek fingers pleasantly filling Osilda’s ass just weren’t enough to push her into an orgasm.

‘Please…” Osilda tried, weakly. She knew good stamina was necessary to serve Sultana well, but wasn’t she teased enough already?

Felicia raised her head from a book, presumably the romance one, and tsked.

‘You’re getting away from the script! You’re supposed to be strong, broody – silent! But perhaps I expect too much from a newcomer. Let’s see what’s in the next good scene… Oh! Somebody’s getting spanked!’

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Ashling. Thaaanks!


End file.
